The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to clear to send-to-self transmissions in an LTE controlled Wi-Fi system.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems may operate using a first radio access technology (RAT), such as LTE, and may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communications with multiple user equipments (UEs). A second wireless communications multiple-access system may operate according to a second RAT, such as Wi-Fi, and may include a number of base stations or access points (APs), each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices in a shared frequency spectrum. If multiple wireless technologies, such as LTE and Wi-Fi, are used in an area that supports multiple APs, UEs and base stations, simultaneous transmissions from these wireless devices may interfere with one another and may degrade communications between devices.